Agent Omega X
'''Agent Omega X '''is an elite agent. In fact, he's one of the Pookie Hater Defense enemies, a SlugSlinger, the director of the Pookie Protection Program and, specifically, one of the most dangerous pookie protectors out there. He is also a member of the PSA Resistance. Agent History First Days, First Missions Agent Omega X joined the the ranks of the Elite Penguin Force on March 13, 2009. When he took the test and completed it, he didn't even know he was doing so! Dot the Disguise Gal informed him that since he completed the special test, he could choose to become an agent or not. He was then told that if he wanted to be an EPF Agent, he should go to the Dojo and take a second AND third tests. He took the second test, dubbed "The Elite Puffles" and learned to master the Elite Puffles with PH's help. After that, he took it's final test, dubbed "Left to your own devices" in which he had to build his own Spy Gadget and call Dot with the Gadget's EPF Communicator. After that, he had his first mission, dubbed "Rookie on the Rocks", which at first consisted on catching a snowman thief using Dot as a bait, but ended up being a Rescue Mission when Rookie fell down the Test Run and got lost in the Wilderness. He met Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, who went to rescue them both, for the second time. After that, he was given his official EPF Badge and his Black Sunglasses. The next day, Agent Omega X had to go "Looking for clues" because Gary had dissapeared without a trace. In the end, he found a new tool for the Spy Gadget by doing the impossible: he managed to sneak inside the Gadget Room using Gary's old glasses, given to him by the Sport Shop Owner. With the new tool, the Mechano-Duster, he found an almost broken key and tried to use it on Gary's Room door, but it breaks on two parts. Then, PH introuces Agent Omega X the Black Elite Puffle known as Flare, which is able to weld things with a welding mask. And that's what he needed to do in the mission "All's Weld that ends Weld" where Flare gets sick for an unknown reason and is unable to weld. Agent Omega X ask Aunt Arctic for hints, and she said that he needed to be nice with him, and gave him a postcard. Then Agent Omega X looked for Flare's friends around the island and they signed the postcard for Flare. When Flare recieved the postcard from Agent Omega X's hands, they became close friends, so close that they can't almost be separated, and to solve this, PH gave Agent Omega X the permission to walk Flare around the island. They went to Gary's Room with the now fixed key and they found a map to the Mine's old tunnels. Agent Omega X left a Coded Message at the door saying that they were going to the mine. Agent Omega X and Flare spent hours waiting, until they heard someone asking for help in the tunnels. He decided to go in with Flare and start the mission dubbed "Do It Yourself Carting", but there were no carts! So he did something cool: He went to the Tool Shed and to the Mine Shack, grabbed some materials and built it's own cart! The old tunnels were hard, but in the end, he got to Gary, who was stuck under an upside-down cart. Agent Omega X used some ballons to lift the Cart, and when Gary got out, the balloons popped, blocking the exit. Gary gave Agent Omega X a Flashlight that was a tool for the Spy Gadget. Combining Flare's fire and the Flashlight, they managed to escape, and Agent Omega X was promoted. Then, a "Double Trouble" came when two of the Elite Puffles, Loop and Pop, ran away and sealed PH in a bubble. He went and found them both, but he needed to impress them, and after doing so, an explosion came from the Boiler Room. Agent Omega X went to investigate and the boiler had been robbed! The bookshelf had fallen down, but with Pop's help, he managed to lift it up. Agent Omega X kept running through the cave and got to the mine, where Dot was investigating. It seemed that various thefts had been happening around the island, but the Director wanted Agent Omega X to complete the Elite Puffle Training and he did so on the "Flying High Pitched" Mission, where Jet Pack Guy took him to the Tallest Mountain, where PH was. The reasons of PH being on the Tallest Mountain were because that's the only place where the Yellow Elite Puffle Chirp can use it's full power (and because PH LOVES tyrolean songs. Yodeleiuuu! hehehe). After completing the training and getting a copy of PH's Hat as a prize, Agent Omega X had to face The Elite Puffle's Ultimate Test, where he had to use every single Elite Puffle's skills to get the prize, which was the Elite Puffle Training Certificate. A week after that, Gary was fully healed and had finally set up a back-up boiler, but this delayed the advancing of the new superartefact that he was working on to progress with the investigation. Some agents were called to volunteer for to be G's helpers with his "Super Secret Gadgets", but only Agent Omega X volunteered. When Agent Omega X got to the Gadget Room, he flipped out when he found out what the machine Gary was building was: The legendary Snow Trekker! Gary needed a hot chocolate machine to finish it, and Agent Omega X went for it but when he arrived at the coffee shop, he found Rookie questioning the manager about a truck. Agent Omega X entered and it turned out that someone or something made a GIANT HOLE in the coffee truck. But even with that, Agent Omega X still got the machine, and once again on the gadget room, the snow trekker was finished, and Agent Omega X was going to be the test driver! After driving it for a test, he entered the cave, and some mysterious robot trapped him inside! When he got out, he found out some coffee on the floor, and then remembered the coffee heist, so he got to the snow trekker and followed the track. It led to the mine! Where it all began... He found out by talking to a worker that the robot hid there, but when he was going to enter, Gary called. Agent Omega X was requested at the Gadget Room for an urgent briefing. It turned out that Gary invented three robots, Snow-Bot, Wheel-Bot, and Jet-Bot that were able to over come any challenge. But the bots became independant and were looking for challenges that were always harder thatn the last one. So Gary invented the Robotomy Gadget to turn them off, but it was WAY TOO RISKY, since the robots had to be still for the Gadget to work on them, and Agent Omega X was the perfect agent for the job. Right after that, both Gary and Agent Omega X realize that the robots' blueprints are gone! Gary ordered Agent Omega X to get them back on the "Damage Control" mission, but they were underwater and the Aqua Grabber was out of service! So Agent Omega X did one thing... Go fishing! All agents laughed at it's idea, even Jet Pack Guy, but even with the laughs, it worked! Agent Omega X found the blueprints and at the same time, some EPF Agents cornered a robot at the Gift Shop. The "Robotomy 101" had begun. Agent Omega X entered the Gift Shop while the agents on the outside sealed it so the robot couldn't escape. Agent Omega X cornered one of the robots at the Gift Shop's rooftop, but this called for backup! Agent Omega X only had a limited amount of time to deactivate it! Fortunately, he did it on time, so the backup never arrived. But even if being deactivated, it still was a threat, so he used Pop's superbubble to transport it to the Gadget Room. But even with one down, there were still two "Robots On The Run" and the mission began. Omegasonic caught them both, and at the end of the mission, all of the Agents prepared a secret party for to congratulate Agent Omega X for his excellent job, but after the party, he learned that "An Agent's Work Is Never Done" because the Ultimate Protobot kidnapped G and the Elite Puffles and only Agent Omega X could save them! Agent Omega X saved G, the Elite Puffles, defeated the UP10K and saved the island. After that, the EPF was set on stand-by mode, and Agent Omega X joined the PSA to keep saving the island and living adventures... Herbert's Revenge After the Protobot's defeat, Agent Omega X returned it's Spy Gadget to Gary and was given the PSA Spy Phone, but one year later, on May 18, 2010, the Popcorn Explosion happened, and Agent Omega X helped to clean up. But, on May 27, 2010, Agent Omega X recieved a call on his old Spy Phone, saying that he'd be teleported to "The Base". This turned out to be the EPF Command Room, where Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy were as well. They had a friendly meeting, but it was brief since the Director appeared on the screen. The Director gave them a resume of what happened with the PSA, and told them something important: a special team was being developed which ONLY mission would be to stop Herbert's plans and arrest him. But they needed a Team Leader and they would take five secret tests to determine it. The tests were: *The Elite Puffles *The Mighty River *The Giant Cliff *The Steel Bars *The EPF's Giant Door This was the tests' score: *The Elite Puffles: Agent Omega X *The Mighty River: Jet Pack Guy *The Giant Cliff: Jet Pack Guy *The Steel Bars: Agent Omega X The tests were matched, with Agent Omega X and Jet Pack Guy on the same 1st Place by the time they arrived to the 5th Test, The EPF's Giant Door. Agent Omega X had the idea to form a penguin tower in this order: Rookie on the top, Dot under Rookie, Jet Pack Guy under Dot, and Agent Omega X under Jet Pack Guy. Since Agent Omega X was the last one to cross (the door was opened by Dot on the other side), everyone thought that Jet Pack Guy would be leader, but the Director announced that the Team Leader'd be... Agent Omega X! The Director said that the final test didn't consist on crossing the door, but to find the way to do it, and that's what Agent Omega X did. So, he was promoted to Team Leader, and was rewarded with his one-year-older EPF Suit, which he wore during his first missions. When all the tests ended, Agent Omega X was taken to the EPF Command Room, where Gary was. The Director told Agent Omega X that he'd need to replay the PSA Missions to remember what happened months back by using the Command Coach. Before going to the Coach, Gary returned Agent Omega X his one-year-older Spy Gadget, now with some new, ultra-cool features, such as the old Spy Phone tools (including the comb!), a new Help Book, a secret locked feature, and the old ones. Gary told Agent Omega X that the secret locked feature could be unlocked by finding this so called Snake Tokens on the VR Missions. But to do so he'd need the help of the Elite Puffles, and Gary had built a Puffle Command Coach for the puffles to help Agent Omega X. Agent Omega X went to the VR Missions (which were actually the PSA Missions), finding the snake tokens and gaining cool items, such as the Cove's Binoculars, the Mission 5's tracking glasses, a new computer, and a flashlight. After the VR Missions were done, the Team's first mission would begin: "Suspect At Large", which consisted on tracking Herbert down and getting evidence of his plan. For that, Agent Omega X would use a Crab Costume and a Spy Camera 3000, and the rest would be deployed to look for Herbert and watch his moves. While Rookie kept a constant eye on Herbert, and Jet Pack Guy watched from the sky, Agent Omega X managed to enter Herbert's base and get evidence using the Crab Costume, but, oh oh! Klutzy entered the scene! Agent Omega X then had the BRILLIANT idea to mimic Klutzy, and then the latter would think that he's looking at a mirror. The plan worked! Klutzy left and Agent Omega X got the final picture as evidence. then, BAD NEWS! Rookie called, warning Agent Omega X that Herbert was running to his base! Agent Omega X tried to escape, but in vain. Herbert got to him, but Herbert confused Agent Omega X with Klutzy, and then Agent Omega X started trying to talk in crab. But Herbert understood everything he said, which were confusing, random clicks, and Herbert started to suspect. But then, Herbert discovered that his blueprints were gone! Agent Omega X managed to escape with the moment's confusion, but Herbert was angry and went to seek another base, but not without trying his new plan, dubbed "Herbert's Revenge" by Herbert, and "Herbert's Plan" by Agent Omega X. It consisted on cutting a giant circle from the Ice Rink, hoping to lure all agents to the hole, where he had set a trap. Unfortunately, only Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy got to the scene, guided by Agent Omega X who was at the Command Room guiding them with the Heads-Up 3000. After he realized that everyone's signal was cut, Agent Omega X went to the Ice Rink to investigate, and he found a balloon on the distance. He used the binoculars and Herbert was driving the balloon! He followed Herbert to the Tallest Mountain, and found the agents imprisoned! Dot was in a cage, Jet Pack Guy's Jet Pack was set to Turbo Mode with JPG tied to the mountain, and Rookie's Propeller Cap's propellers had gotten bigger and were stuck on the mountain! Agent Omega X saved everyone, and then found out Herbert's Plan: Herbert wanted to use a giant magnifier to turn the island into a tropical paradise, but Agent Omega X realized that if the invention was ever activated, the island would MELT! This was one of Herbert's funny mistakes. Agent Omega X got some ice blocks to counter the light to the magnifier, getting it destroyed, but it was late: a GIANT HOLE was made at the Mine Shack, almost sinking the island and hitting Herbert's balloon, causing it to crash at the Ski Village. "The Ultimate Mission" had begun. Agent Omega X freed Herbert, and rebalanced the island, but the hole was still there! They needed something heavy to stop the flood, and then Agent Omega X remembered a giant Herbert statue from his old Hideout. He ordered Herbert to get it, and to drop it to the hole. Even with that, it wasn't enough! It seemed that the statue's weight needed to be part of the island, and Agent Omega X called Chill to freeze the little gap between the statue and the hole, and it worked! No one could know what happened, so the Director ordered them to launch a Water Party, and to CELEBRATE IT! Herbert retreated on his balloon to the Tallest Mountain, where he'd build a new base. But before celebrating, Agent Omega X had one thing to do: he went to his igloo to check if all of his puffles were OK, and they were! So he got them out to celebrate, and the Water Party became the way to thank Agent Omega X for another well done job! But, with the danger past, the Team had to disband, but even with that, Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy still considered Agent Omega X their superior and kept calling him "Boss". And a few days later, after the Water Party, Gary remodeled Agent Omega X's Heads-Up 3000 and turned it onto the Comm Headset, and Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy gave the Comm Headset to Agent Omega X as a present AND a reward. After that, many things happened, including the Operation: Hibernation in which he participated, but nothing was comparable to what fate was going to hit him with... The Operation: Blackout. Operation: Blackout On November 15, 2012, Herbert P. Bear took over Club Penguin. And after receiving another top secret invitation, this time from the Director of the EPF, Agent Omega X joined the the EPF Recon Team, and became one of the most wanted penguins on the island. Luckily, he was able to infiltrate Herbert's fortress and shut down all six of Herbert's terminals, finally deactivating Herbert's Solar Laser, foiling his plans. He waited for the return of the Elite Penguin Force, until on April 5, 2013. After the Pizza Parlor was attacked and its hot sauce went missing, Agent Omega X tracked down the thief, who was revealed to be Herbert P. Bear. Luckily, he was able to flood Herbert's lair, and stop his plans. The recent missions On November 14, 2013, 4 Puffles including the Keeper of the Boiler Room, Keeper of the Stage, Plok and the Black Puffle at the Mine were gone. This was Herbert's plan being put into action. Also, the first Pookie Riot ever occurred, and Agent Omega X stopped it and created the Pookie Protection Program. On November 21, 2013, Herbert kidnapped more puffles and then hypnotized them. The plan so far is the puffles digging treasure and giving it to him. Agent Omega X then began Operation: Puffle to find all the missing puffles, and give them back their personalities. To accomplish this, Gary started tracking down the signal between puffles and Herbert. Agent Omega X had to get a chip out of every breed's Brain Box. Agent Omega X had to save the blue puffles that day and after 5 Puffles were saved, Agent Omega X got a Head Lamp and a blue chip that he gave to Gary the Gadget Guy. On November 22, 2013, Agent Omega X carried on into the wilderness to save the red puffles. After saving 5 red puffles Agent Omega X got the red chip and gave it to Gary the Gadget Guy. Agent Omega X then received the Rescue Off-roader and the Hydro-tester 3000 to carry on his adventure the next day. On November 23, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the Lava Cliffs to save the black puffles. After saving five of them, he received the Rope to prepare for the next day. On November 24, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to save the brown puffles. After saving five of them, he then received the Puffle Field Medic Outfit and the Stethoscope to prepare for the next day. On November 25, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the EPF Bootcamp to save the green puffles. After saving five of them he received the Bullhorn to prepare for the next day. On November 26, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the Rapids to save pink puffles. Herbert P. Bear was also found adjusting a red puffle's Brain-Box, to make sure it was harder to pull the box off. He also revealed his plan and that was: To use most of the coins to put into his upgraded Hot Sauce machine. That machine is capable of destroying Club Penguin Island. And the rest of the coins he had would be used for buying things. On Novemeber 27, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station again, this time to save the orange puffles. After saving them he received the Thermos so he was ready for the next day. On November 28, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the Ice Falls to save the white puffles. After saving them he received the Arctic Camouflage Suit and the Snow Goggles so he could prepare for the next rescue mission. On November 29, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the River Cave to save the yellow puffles. After saving five of them he then received the Search Flashlight so he can prepare to rescue the purple puffles. On November 30, 2013, Agent Omega X went to the River Cave again to save the purple puffles. He got some swimming gear to get into Herbert's Lair. Agent Omega X then ran into Herbert's Lair, but Herbert was already waiting for him since he had installed a camera to look out for intruders, and then turned his security system on and Agent Omega X was trapped in a ring of fire. But... he opened the vent door next to him, dodged the steam in the vents, and came out at the other end next to the network machine. Agent Omega X shut down the machine, and the puffles were free. The happy puffles then pushed Herbert out of his lair, and the puffles and Club Penguin were safe once again... Then, the Director gave Agent Omega X the Puffle Freedom Statue as a prize. Now, Agent Omega X has witnessed the grand return of the Elite Penguin Force. But he feels that the EPF has become kind of "small" for him, so to speak. So he wanders through the island, now as a member of something bigger than the Elite Penguin Force. Price of Fame On June 30, 2014, Agent Omega X went to the Forest, when suddenly he was hit by an unknown penguin scared of pookies, who claimed Omega X to be "the guy who loves pookies". Agent Omega X made a compelling argument about pookies and made the penguin (and his friends) realize that not all pookies are mean and that they should give nice pookies a chance. Agent Omega X now makes an even bigger effort to protect pookies, knowing that, one day, everyone will know about the sacrifices he's doing for the pookies. Accomplishments in agencies Elite Penguin Force Throughout his time in the Elite Penguin Force, Agent Omega X has: *Earned all fourteen stamps in System Defender. *Completed all eleven of the PSA missions and their secret tasks. *Earned over fifty EPF medals. *Gained the Elite Puffle Training Certificate in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Built it's own cart and created the Extreme Cart Surfer Tracks in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Defeated the Protobot and the Test Bots in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Become a Team Leader and led Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and Dot in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Disguised himself as a crab in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Foiled Herbert's plan to accidentally melt the island in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Worked side-by side with Herbert, Klutzy and the EPF to save the island from sinking in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Defeated Herbert and saved Club Penguin Island during Operation: Blackout. *Recovered the Pizza Parlor's hot sauce and defeated Herbert during Operation: Hot Sauce. Supreme Penguin Agency Throughout his time in the Supreme Penguin Agency, Agent Omega X has: *Proven himself worthy of joining. *Rescued a spy from a Security Level 10 (which is the MAX) prison easily. *Paid an ENORMOUS amount to some kidnappers in exchange for these to release the pookies they kidnapped. *Rescued his PA from kidnappers. *Defeated a technological monster while trying to save his friends. *Sacrificed himself to bring down an aquatic building (and survived!) *Sabotaged a construction work. *Protected important people. *Travelled through several dimensions. *Created a New World accidentally (and then destroyed it to bring the old one back!). *Rescued Keyboard (a PA) from the PHD. *Captured Agent Extreme and thrown him in prison (he then exchanged it for a SPA Agent that the PHD captured weeks earlier). *Defeated Agent Extreme in a mission (Operation: Kitty) in no longer than 24 hours, due to the massive outnumbering.